


A "Normal" Family Dinner

by Yunos



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: what a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6173602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunos/pseuds/Yunos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another normal dinner. With Yui in it. And she definitely didn't start anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A "Normal" Family Dinner

Reiji had always told Yui that she always disrupted the peace and order in the family. Much to Yui's chagrin, that had turned out for the worst, especially for the Sakamakis.

Dinnertime was a time that was always a rather peculiar time for Yui, as during this time the usually destructive brothers were strangely peaceful, quietly organizing themselves in an orderly rendezvous around Reiji's expertly crafted food. Compared to the disastrous scenarios created when the family gathered 'round like this, everyone seemed strangely serene- Ayato eating quietly without passing too many remarks, Laito busying himself with the meal rather than flirting with Yui for an unusually long time, and even Kanato, who stabbed his food a little more quietly. It was amazing, how Reiji's amazing cooking could bring everyone together like this, but as Yui seemed no less destructive than the boys, these peaceful moments were doomed to collapse, with everything else crashing down with it.

Her first mistake was when she chose to sit next to Kanato, and her next being bumping his arm so his fork flew out of his hand. Kanato, being a mature young boy, screamed at Yui, his hands wrapped around her throat and threatening her life in a chokehold. 

Ayato got up, his eyes glinting with a dangerous possessiveness. "Oi Kanato, don't touch her! She's my property!"

"Don't interfere, you imbecile!" Kanato was screaming, sunken eyes wide with anger. "This woman... she interrupted my meal!"

"I didn't mean-" Yui had tried to stutter out, but it was futile because of the hands wrapped around her neck. Ayato reached out for her, causing Kanato to slap his hand, and the recoil of his movement hit Subaru, who until now was quietly devouring his steak. The aforementioned albino immediately looked up, glaring at both of them.

"Hey, assholes! Let me eat!"

"All of you! Enough!" Reiji had intervened as well, an assertive glare sweeping on all of them. "Do not ruin dinner with your petty antics."

" _Petty?_ Do you understand the gravity of this situation? This arrogant woman... she... she made Teddy stop eating! You dare call this petty?"

"Bears can't eat, asshole!" Subaru's hand slammed on the table, causing Laito to jump from across him, along with several plates and pieces of silverware. "All of you, shut the fuck up!"

Shu yawned, stirring from where he sat. "Agh, did I wake up to another conundrum?"

"Seems so." Laito chirped, looking seductively at Yui. "This will be fun, won't it?"

"Hey, asshole! Don't look at her like that!" Ayato yelled, pushing his hand forward, which, still in Kanato's grasp, sent the purple-haired boy backwards and into a rage, the vampire shrieking and writhing while Reiji yelled over the commotion. Little damage had been caused at this point up until Subaru intervened, shoving both of them apart in an attempt to seperate them but only achieving the exact opposite, as Ayato immediately jumped back up to punch Subaru and Kanato screaming insults from where he stood, restrained by an exasperated Reiji. Yui only watched, relieved that she was finally able to get her breath back, but found herself internally sighing as she saw the whole scene unravel.

This was only another petty Sakamaki squabble at this point of time, right until things got even more violent as Ayato and Subaru began to angrily wrestle. Subaru had broken the table, Ayato the walls, and at a later point, Subaru punched into the floor in a rage, his blow powerful enough to not only shatter the floor but also the water pipes beneath it. Water immediately gushed out, beginning to fill the room as the boys screamed different things, everyone shouting in alarm as panic began to wreak havoc into the house. 

"Everyone stay calm!" Reiji had shouted urgently, but he was drowned out by Kanato's screaming, which had hit another decibel.

"Shit.." Subaru muttered, looking at Ayato. "Now what do we do?"

Ayato scanned the room until his gaze landed on a pair of matches sitting safely in the corner of the room, still untouched by the water. A smile worked onto his face.

"I have an idea."

* * *

 

"So.." Shu lazily observed the burning building ahead of them. "To get rid of the water... you set the house on  _fire."_

"Yep! Because we're such geniuses!" Subaru threw his hands up, walking away, the movement made to purposely hit Ayato in the face, who hissed, walking away as Kanato screamed about how idiotic he was and how he got Teddy wet. Laito whistled, following suit after winking at Yui.

Yui only stood there, face buried in her hands as firetrucks pulled in around her.

 


End file.
